


Bullys suck.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Gerard, Asshole Gerard Way, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Menstruation, POV Third Person, Smut, Time Skips, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank hated his bully, yet somehow Gerard Way wasn't as bad as he seemed.





	Bullys suck.

Frank grunted when he was shoved into the locker, struggling to get out again the hand which was hard against his shoulder.

"I'm claustraphobic! Please!"Frank begged before it was slammed shut, leaving Frank in the smallest space ever. He was crying before he even realised and started kicking at the door.  _please please please help me._

"Please!"he shouted before he started panicking, his breathing uneven and scared, before the door swung open. He was surprised to see his bullys face. 

"Don't be such a fucking pussy."Gerard spat before walking away, leaving Frank to crumble on the floor in tears. Frank  _hated_ him. He never even said a word to Gerard before he started getting shoved. Gerard never actually hit him, just pushed him around but today was far worse. He couldn't deal with fucking lockers, he could still feel the walls closing in on him making his skin crawl. Today was already hard, he woke up with horrible cramps and couldn't bear pulling on his usual three sports bras, swapping it out for the biggest hoodie he owned. He wanted to go home, and was still sobbing when the classes emptied into the hall. He barely managed to pull himself together to get up and head out behind the school, pulling out his rolling cigarettes with shaky hands. He sat down to roll one, licking his shakey fingers to give himself better grip before lighting it. It calmed him immediatly, relaxing back against the wall. He didn't understand what Gerard Way got out of it, it had been going on for months now and noone ever stepped into help. After his smoke he headed to the bathrooms, the were always abandoned at the end of the school because the west wing wasnt in use, but atleast nobody questioned why he used a stall all the time. He pushed open the door and heard someone moaning, making him immediatly freeze. He peaked around the wall and couldn't contain the gasp.

Gerard Way was standing with his cock in somebodys mouth. A  _dudes_ mouth. He had the back of their head cupped, his own head tilted back as he rocked his hips.

"You're fucking gay!"

Frank covered his mouth as soon as the words tumbled out of it. Shit.  _shit._ Gerard pullrd away from the dude, cursing as he turned to face the wall. The dude ran past out the door and Frank tried to force himself to move.

"The fuck you doing here?"

"Pissing, obviously!"Frank headed into a stall and locked it. When he finished, he kinda wanted to just stay hidden away so Gerard wouldnt speak to him. He hoped to god he left, but when Frank finally opened the door, Gerard was leaning against the sinks.

"Why do you bully me? You litreally just had your cock out for another guy-"

"Shut up."Gerard growled.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

Frank wouldn't. But he'd rather not let Gerard know that.

"Tell me why you pick on me."

"Because you're face fucking annoyed me."Gerard turned to face him, and Frank wanted to run. He didn't let himself.

"Is that a regular thing, hmm? Do you even get them off in return? Or is it all about you?"Frank spat, and Gerard backed him into a wall. He sucked his lip and didn't let his eyes drop.

"Fuck you."Gerard growled.

"You probably want to. Sorry, baby. Not getting on my knees for you."Frank slid out from Gerards grip and headed to music. Atleast it music he could zoon out. His teacher was awesome too, and let Frank stay in the room at lunch time. By the time school was over, he pushed in his earphones and started the mile home. He paused to roll a cigarette before relaxing. Thank god the day was done, and he could spend the rest of the day curled up under his blankets with a hot water bottle. That was exactly what he did then, turning on every Adam Sandler movie he hadn't seen. It was 9 pm when he wanted ice cream and pepsi, and no matter how much he ignored it it didnt go away. He got up and pulled on his shoes before grabbing 20 bucks from his guitar fund and heading the half block to the store. He didn't look up as he pushed the door open and headed to the frozen food, finding a non-dairy Ben and Jerrys ice cream. It was expesnsive as hell, but peanut butter cup ice cream sounded so good. He grabbed a pepsi and a pack of tampons before going to the till, freezing when he looked up at Gerard Way. 

"Got a girlfriend? Seriously?"

"Ha. Yeah."Frank watched him scan it before throwing a dairy milk bar in too. 

"Seriously. I'll leave you alone if you don't tell anyone. No more shoves or smart comments, okay?"

Frank sighed and nodded, passing over the money. 

"My mom always says camomile tea helps. Your girlfriend I mean. Then again mom always spiked it with vodka."

Frank couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. I'll tell her that. Thanks."

Gerard nodded before Frank left. He tried not to think about Gerard Way just talked about periods to him, Frank would have imagined he was immature about it like most teenage boys. Gerard didn't even seem phased. By the next morning he was feeling slightly better, atleast he knew nobody would bother him. It went smoothly until he walked into the usual bathroom and seen Gerard, biting his nails and huddled into a book. Frank didn't know whether to say hi or not, instead choosing to go into the stall. When he went out, Gerard didn't even look at him.

"You know any dealers?"

Gerard looked up and hummed.

"For what?"

"Weed. Proper shit. Not the herbal." 

"I'll see. I'll let you know."Gerard nodded before going back to his book. Frank mumbled a thanks and headed out, spending his last class in English before a guy sat next to him.

"Um.."

"Gerard Ways brother. I hear you want hooked up."

Frank nodded.

"I can get you sorted at 8 o clock. My partners at college until then."

"I..yeah. where?"

"The park over on Maple. Much?"

"25 dollars worth."

The guy nodded before moving back to his chair, leaving Frank to wonder why the fuck the dude refered to his girlfriend as partner.

He soon figured out when the dude rocked up to the park holding a  _guys_ hand.

"Sup."

"Hey."

He nodded towards the bathrooms making Frank follow him in, even though it was dodgy as hell. He looked around the graffitied bathroom before passing the guy the money.

"Awesome. Here ya go. Stay safe little dude."

"Thanks."Frank pocketed the bag and watched them leave before moving outside to roll a joint. He smoked as he sat on the swings, glad the park was always abandoned. He seen Gerard Way walk past, absorbed in a book and tried not to laugh as he walked into a pillar. Gerard looked around to see if anyone saw then blushed. 

"Hi."

"Hey. That hurt?"

"Just my dignity."Gerard sat on the swing opposite him, pushing himself gently.

"Your girlfriend okay?"

"Yeah. All good now. Ice cream helps everything."

"True."Gerard chuckled and took the joint when Frank offered it. Frank shoved his hands in his pockets and pushed himself gently.

"I'm sorry. For the record."

Frank nodded and took the last drag before stomping it out. 

"I better go home. Later."

"Bye dude."

Frank headed home and upstairs to bed, thankful to curl up into a ball. Gerard couldn't actually be nice, he was a dick to Frank for  _months._

Over the next two months, they started having actual  _conversations._ Frank wouldn't call them friends, but they said hey to eachother and smoked together sometimes. Frank didn't trust him, and he had to keep lying about a girlfriend and it  _sucked. Today was one of those days._

Frank debated walking the mile to a different store, just so he wouldn't have to buy fucking tampons infront of Gerard. He could see him in the store, biting on his nails as he read. Frank sighed and pushed open the door.

"Oh hey Frank!"

"Sup dude."Frank grabbed the basket and some Cheetoes, ice cream and pepsi before going for tampons. He wanted to cry when the shelf was empty.

"Dude, you got any Tampax?"

"Yeah, gimmie a sec!"Gerard went into the back room and came out with a few boxes, passing one to Frank before filling the shelf with the others.

"Cheetoes? New craving for her."

"Ha. Yeah."Frank moved to the till and grabbed some chocolate.

"Pack of Amberleaf too, man."

"Sure thing. You need to get sorted this week?"

"Nah. I got some left. Thanks."

Gerard hummed and packed everything into a bag.

"Whats her name?"

"Whos?"Frank was already opening the chocolate, snapping a square off and passing it to Gerard before shoving his own in his mouth. 

"Your girlfriend."

Frank looked up and froze. Gerard frowned at him before Frank ran from the shop. He was home before he realised he didn't take his fucking shopping. He knew he had to back but it took him over 10 minutes to get the balls to go back. It took him 2 joints until he could relax enough before finally pushing into the shop. Gerard looked up and frowned. 

"Whats going on Frank?"

"Are you eating my ice cream?"Frank pouted, moving closer to see that Gerard was infact eatting it. 

"So its yours?"

"Yes."Frank took the spoon and sat up on the counter and dug in, ignoring Gerards stares 

"The tampons?"

"Transgender."

Gerard didn't even look surprised, just stole the ice cream back.

"This is so good for vegan. Whats that about?"

Frank hummed and took it back, opening up the bag of cheetoes to dip one into it.

"Oh, gross. Shit."

Frank shoved his ice cream covered fingers into Gerards hair and giggled.

"How high are you?"

"Lots. Wanna sleep."

"Finish your ice cream. Lock ups soon. I'l take you home."

Frank finished as he watched Gerard clean up and restock before he shoved the container in the trash and grabbed his bag.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a year."Frank giggled and went outside so Gerard could do the alarm.

"I know that feeling."Gerard snorted as he locked up and shoved the keys in his pocket.

"We live close to eachother, like two houses apparently."

"Yeah?"Frank snorted and focused on walking properly until Gerard grabbed his arm.

"Are you carrying? Cause youre gonna get us arrested."Gerard pouted. Frank shook his head and leaned into Gerards body heat.

"Man i didnt think you were that bad. Will your ma notice?"

"Dunno."Frank started giggling, before Gerard stopped at a unknown house.

"Text your mom. You can sleep here, before you get grounded or some shit."

Frank didn't argue, just let himself be pulled around to the side and down some steps.

"Basement? Spooky."

Gerard snorted and unlocked the door. Frank kicked off his shoes and basically head dived into the unmade bed and curled into a ball, falling asleep almost immediatly. He woke up in the dead of night and whined, obviously he knew he was at Gerards, but it was still kinda weird to be curled into Gerards pillows. He sat up and seen Gerard asleep on the sofa without covers and frowned, it was freezing in the room. He got up and tugged the thick duvet with him along with some pillows. He dumped the pillows on the floor before drapping the duvet around Gerard and climbing under the covers on the floor, falling back to sleep in seconds.

"Frankie. What you doing?"

Frank blinked open his eyes and yawned, cringing when his back complained. 

"You were cold."

"I was okay Frankie. You're crazy."

Frank sat up and stretched before relaxing against the couch.

"Thanks for taking care of me. Smoked a little to much, huh?"

"Yeah."Gerard snorted and got up. Frank watched him stretch, letting his eyes travel down to Gerards treasure trail and the bulge in his boxers. He felt his mouth dry up because Gerard was  _seriously_ packing some heat.

"I ahh..better go. Moms probably worried."

Gerard nodded and watched Frank get up and grab his shopping.

"Later."

"Later Frank."

By Monday morning, Frank had tried to block out the thought of Gerard sexually, but when he closed his eyes all he seen was Gerards bulge. 

"Hey."

Frank jumped out of his day dream and smiled.

"Hey dude. Sup."

"Not much. You forgot this."Gerard held up his hoodie, and Frank took it.

"Thanks. Didn't even notice man."

"Anyway. I'm free tonight if you wanna hang out maybe? Theres a concert on in New York and Mikey bailed on me."

"Yeah? Whos playing?"Frank shut his locker and turned to lean against it.

"Just some local bands. They are the worsr for IDing so its an excuse to drink in bars." 

"Cool. What train?"

"Theres one at 6 if that suits."Gerard grinned when Frank nodded.

"Cool. Meet you at yours at 5.30?"

"Sounds good. Later dude." 

Frank nodded and went to class, zooning out. Was it wise to go to a concert with Gerard? Where theyd clearly be drunk? He didn't think about it until 5 o clock when he was standing infront of the mirror. He was wearing his tightest jeans that made his ass look amazing and actually got his chest mostly flat before tugging on his leather jacket and boots. Yeah, he thought as he checked himself out. 

"You going out?"

"Yeah. Thats okay?"He glanced at his mom who nodded.

"Ofcourse baby. I'm glad you're making friends. Do you need some money?"

"Nah. Got some savings from mowing lawns. Thanks mom."

"Come downstairs and i'll make you some snacks."

"Thanks ma. Down soon." 

He grabbed his phone and wallet before squishing his smokes into his jacket pocket. He fixed his hair and added some eyeliner before going downstairs, kissing his moms cheek before finishing his sandwich.

"Be safe?"

"I will, mom. Don't worry. I might crash at Gerards if thats okay."

"Sure thing, honey. Give me a text when your at his okay?"

Frank nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving. He went to Gerards basement door and knocked, waiting for it to swing open.

"Hey!"Gerard was topless, only wearing tight black jeans and socks, his stomach hanging slightly over the waist band. Frank tried to breath through the bundle of nerves in his belly as he shut the door.

"Whats up?"Frank hummed, watching Gerard tug on a skin tight tshirt followed by a leather jacket. His was plain, while Franks was covering in safety pins and badges.

"Okay. Think i'm ready. You got a card with you? Like a libary card or somethin?"

"I..no."Frank snorted

"At home."

"Okay, cool. I'm ready so we can go pick one up? Its just for show, the dont care aslong as it looks like an ID."

Frank nodded and lead him to his house, finding his mom coming down the stairs.

"Okay baby?"

"Yeah. Just forgot somethin. This is Gerard."Frank went into the kitchen and climbed up on the counter, ignoring Gerards smirk as he grabbed his library card.

"If you're drinking, please be careful and never leave your drink unattended."

"I know ma. Don't worry. Love you."

"Love you too babe. Have fun boys!"

 Frank kissed her cheek before leaving and pulling out his rollies, 

"Here. We can't wait until you roll."Gerard passed him a cigarette and the smoked as the walked to the station, Gerard double checked the times before buying their tickets.

"Here."

"Why..thank you."

"Don't mention it."Gerard grinned. By the time they got into the concert, Frank was feeling giddy. They stayed near the bar the entire time, watching the bands and drinking. Mid show a girl came up to Frank, getting way to close as she smirked at him.

"Well arent you a cutie?"

Frank blushed and sucked his lip.

"You wanna dance, baby?"She trailed a finger down his stomach to his belt buckle, and Frank had no idea what to say. 

"I uh..gay?"he offered, ignoring her eye roll before she shuffled away.

"Happen often?"Gerard smirked.

"More than i'd like to admit."He mumbled and turned to order another beer.

"So you're gay then?"

"Yeah."Frank nodded and passed Gerard a fresh beer before paying. 

"Smoke?"

Gerard nodded and lead him out the an alley way, which seriously gave Frank the creeps. He crouched down to roll a cigarette before lighting it. 

"Hey."

Frank looked up at Gerard and tried not to freak out when he realised how close they were. 

"Hi."he whispered before Gerards hand touched his neck.

"Can I kiss you?"

Frank bit his lip before shaking his head.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not to bad."Gerars whispered, running his thumb along Franks jaw. He tried not to lean into the touch. 

"I haven't kissed anyone before."Frank mumbled. 

"Do you want to?"

"I..i don't know."Frank admitted. Gerard nodded and stepped away.

"Thats cool."

Frank finished his cigarette before tugging Gerard back inside and into the crowd. The band was some shitty punk band, and Frank loved it. He let himself get lost in the music as Gerard watched him, grinning wide. The concert ended and they slowly shuffled out, making it to the train station before Gerard cursed.

"What?"

"We...uh missed the train."Gerard mumbled as he pulled out his phone. Frank tried not to panic as Gerard rung someone, but man he was gonna stay the night in new york city, drunk and cold. Oh man, his mom was gonna kill him.

"Got us a sofa. Cmon."

"Where?"Frank pouted 

"Few blocks away. Mikeys boyfriend."

"I..okay."Gerard started walking, noticing how scared Frank was and reached to take his hand.

"I won't let anything hurt you, okay? We're nearly there."

10 minutes later and Frank was standing infront of an apartment door, holding onto Gerards hand with all his might.

"Sup guys."Mikeys boyfriend yawned as he opened the door.

"Take my bed. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'm Ray."

"Frank. Hey. Thanks for this."

"Don't worry about it."Ray stretched 

"Gonna crash. Goodnight guys. Don't leave the apartment unlocked."

"Sure thing, dude. Thank you."Gerard hugged him before Ray shuffled to the couch. Gerard lead him into a small room with a single bed in the middle.

"I can take the floor. Don't worry."

"No. Its fine..we can share, right?"

"Are you sure?"Gerard whispered. Frank nodded and sent a text to his mom before he kicked off his jeans, jacket and boots and climbed into bed. Gerard sucked his lip before undressing to his boxets and tshirt and got in. They had to face eachother to fit onto the bed, and Gerard rested a hand on Franks hip.

"This okay?"

Frank nodded and shuffled closer, pressing his forehead to Gerards chest before closing his eyes. He felt a little kiss on his forehead before the alcohol rocked him to sleep. He woke up to an empty bed and a killer hangover before he pulled on his jeans and walking into Rays ensuite, pausing at Gerard standing in a towel.

"Oh! Morning Frankie."

"Uh..good morning."Frank watched Gerard finish blowdrying his hair before shuffling out of the bathroom. 

"Theres a train in an hour."Gerard smiled when he went out, he was doing up his jeans before pulling his top on.

"Um..cool."

"You okay?"

Frank nodded and grabbed his jacket

"Lets go get coffee."

Frank made sure he had everything before following Gerard into the kitchen.

"Thanks again man. Seriously, i owe you."

"Don't worry about it, G. I'll be over next tonight."Ray hugged him before smiling at Frank.

"Nice meeting you properly dude."

"Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it. Bye guys!"

Frank followed Gerard out onto the street and relaxed slightly.

"Okay?"

"Okay."Frank nodded, blushing when Gerard took his hand. They walked in silence the two blocks to Starbucks before Gerard held the door open for him.

"What do you want?"

"I usually get a soy vanialla latte."

"Kay. Go rob a table out side."

"Bu-"

"I got it. Go."Gerard shushed him until he went outside and found a spare table. He relaxed into the chair and sighed quietly, closing his eyes against the sun. 

"Frank! What are you doing here man?"

Frank got up to hug Bob, grinning.

"Went to a gig last night. Man its been months!"

"I know. Sorry, college is crazy! Who you with?"

"Gerard Way."

"The dude that use to hit you?"

"I never hit him."Gerard mumbled, squeezing past Bob to sit down. He passed Frank his coffee.

"We're all good now. Whats new with you?"

"The usual. I'm sorry for what happened between us, i was immature."

"Hey. Don't even worry about it dude."Frank shrugged. Nothing even really happened, they admitted they had feelings for eachother and Bob ended up with a girlfriend, sure it hurt at the time but that was 2 years ago, Frank was over it.

"Well if you want to give it another go, i'm single? And uh that'd be really cool. I miss you."Bob took his hand, and Frank had no idea what to say. 

"Uh..i'm sortta.."Frank started, before having no idea what to say. He did have a massive crush on Gerard, who was sitting watchig then. He wasnt even trying to hide it, just staring.

"Ya'know..i think its better if we just stay friends? Not over what happened, just..like yaknow?"

Bob frowned and nodded.

"Hey, whatever you need man."Bob squeezed his fingers.

"I have to go hand in my paper, but i'll text you? Meet up soon?"

"Awesome dude."Frank shoved his hands in his pockets before Bob hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Stay safe little dude. Later."

"Bye, Bob."Frank grinned and watched him walk away.

"Youve been out for a few hours and have been hit on three times."Gerard smirked as he sat down.

"What can i say? Irresitable."Frank joked and took a sip of his coffee.

"What happened between you guys?"

"We were into eachother, but i was struggling with my gender. He helped a ton but i guess..waiting for someone for ages sucks? So he got a girl."Frank shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was a while ago, we still stayed close until he moved to college."

"I see."Gerard hummed and sucked his lip.

"I'd wait for you. If you asked me to, i mean."

Frank ducked his head and busied himself rolling a cigarette.

"I don't need anyone to wait for me."Frank lit it and sighed.

"I know. Pretty obvious with people throwing themselves at you."Gerard grinned. Frank stuck out his tongue and finished his coffee.

"Lets get the train."Frank hummed as Gerard got up. 

They kept hanging out every weekend for months, Gerard kept holding his hand and giving him backrubs, and whenever Frank was moody and hormonal, he'd curl up behind Frank and rub his stomach. Frank was in  _love._ It was weird to think about, but it was the truth. 

"Hey."Gerard came in the back door and stole one of Franks grapes.

"Hey Gee."

"Movies, alcohol and pizza?"

"Ugh yes. Awesome."Frank tugged Gerard over to hug him, resting his head against Gerards chest.

"Its weird to sit on counters if you have a chair next to you."

"Shut up."Frank snorted and went to pull away, Gerards hand shot up to grip his wrist with a whine.

"Hair. Watch. Oh."

"Sorry, oh my god. Put your head down."

Getard rested his head on Franks thigh as he tried to unbuckle the bracelet. He didn't expect his mother to walk in and scream, dropping her basket of laundry as she covered her eyes.

"Jesus mom, we arent doing anything. Shit. Got it G."

Gerard straighted up and blushed, avoiding Lindas eyes.

"Come over?"

"Yeah. Be over soon."Frank whispered before he shuffled out the door. Frank jumped down to help his mom pick up the laundry before she sighed.

"Wait here."

Frank hummed and automatically started matching socks and sorting piles before his mom cleared her throat and pushed something against his chest. He pouted and took it before blushing.

"I don't need a condom-"

"Put it in your wallet. We arent discussing this."Linda mumbled. 

"Um..okay. i'm gonna go."

"Be careful baby."

Frank nodded and left, going into Gerards room without knocking. He flicked the condom at Gerards face.

"Did i just get the sex talk?"

"You're 18. Shes never gave you it before?"Gerard snorted as he flicked the condom back.

"No. Shes never walked in with a dudes head in my lap."Frank sighed and threw himself on the bed.

"She thinks we're fucking?"

"Yup. Awesome."Frank stared at poster above Gerards bed before Gerard climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. 

"Kinky."Gerard mumbled as Frank ran his hands up his thighs. Gerard settled down until he could use Franks chest to roll a joint. He stayed still until Gerard was finished and rolled off onto the bed. Frank rolled over to cuddle into his side. 

"Wonder how long it takes her to take you to planned parenthood."

"Ugh fuck up."Frank took the joint and relaxed into the bed. 

"My mom gave me a sex talk when i brought Lindsey home for a art project."

"But you're gay, right?"Frank snorted.

"Nah. I'm bisexual. I just lean more towards men, ya'know?"

"Is that why you're into me?"

Gerard snorted and shook his head.

"Nah. Theres thousands of reasons why i love you."

Frank felt himself freeze. Love? Gerard chuckled in return.

"Youve been my bestfriend for months, did you not think i loved you?"

"But like..in what way?"

"You are the moon in my sky."Gerard whispered and kissed his forehead. Frank looked up at him.

"You mean that?"

"More than anything."Gerard mumbled befire Frank was leaning forward, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. He paused there, before Gerard tilted his head and pressed back before Frank remembered the joint in his fingers. He pulled away slightly to finish it off and out it out before he kissed Gerard again, moving to cup his jaw as their lips moved against eachother gently. Gerard turned slightly before moving to hold Franks waist, keeping the kiss slow and passionate before pulling away.

"Fuck. I should have admitted it months ago."Gerard grinned as Frank stuck out his tongue and rolled onto his back.

"I was promised alcohol."He hummed.

"I know. Rays gone to get it. I think they want to hang out with us? Get to know you better."

"Man. You should of warned me, i'm not even binding dude."Frank huffed and got up to raid Gerards floor for a hoodie. 

"Put the condom away before Mikey makes a million jokes."Gerard snorted. Frank grunted and pulled open Gerards bedside drawer and shoving it in.

"You did that before?"

"Did what, Frankie?"

"Like..sex. full blown sex."

Gerard looked up from his phone and shook his head.

"No."

"You um..been with a girl before?"

"Um, i guess."Gerard turned back to his phone.

"Couple blowjobs. I was totally the dick who never returned anything."Gerard admitted. Frank hummed and sat on the bed, taking Gerards phone.

"You aren't that douchebag anymore."

"No."Gerard promised, taking Franks hands. 

"Ew. Gay."

Frank snorted as Mikey came bouncing down the stairs. He pulled away and accepted the can that was threw at his face. He cracked it open and relaxed into Gerards pillows. By the time Mikey and Ray disappeared upstairs, Frank was drunk as hell and lying face down on Gerards bed, head buried in the pillow.

"Baby?"Gerards hand smoothed up his back and into his hair, making Frank whine quietly.

"Drunk."

"I know darling. I got you."Gerard curled up next to him, letting Frank curl up into his body.

"Goodnight, princess. Love you."

"Hmm. Love you."Frank mumbled before passing out. Gerard stayed awake for a while, watching Frank sleep. He looked innocent and gorgeous, everything Gerard had ever wanted. Frank woke up way to warm and thirsty, he sat up and struggled with his hoodie, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor before kicking of his jeans. He glanced around before leaning over Gerards face to get the bottle of diet coke, 

"Dude. Get your chest outta my face."

"You love it."Frank uncapped the bottle and took a long drink before setting it down and curling back up towards Gerards body.

"Feeling okay?"

"No. Its like 4 am and i'm tired and hungover and o-"

Gerard was kissing him, cupping his cheek as their lips moved against eachother. Frank licked at his lip until he was let in, ignoring his morning breath as he moved his hand to Gerards hair, they seemed to make out for hours before Frank scrambled onto Gerards body, spreading his legs so he could kneel over him and kiss Gerard as the same time. He fisted both hands in his hair as Gerard trailed his hands up Franks hips, the t-shirt moving with him. Frank had no idea where it was coming from, he hardly ever got turned on and when he did, he usually ignored it. But feeling Gerard between his legs was incredible. He could feel his boner pressed against Franks thigh and resisted the urge to hump back against it. 

"Baby, baby we gotta stop i-"

"Shh."Frank mumbled before licking into his mouth again, Gerard moaned quietly and push against him, rolling his hips gently. It send shocks of pleasure up Franks spine and he whined desperatly. He tried to get some friction going before Gerard rubbed his thigh before tugging it between his legs, before pushing Franks hips down slightly and  _oh. Oh shit._

"Come on baby, let me hear my boy."Gerard broke the kiss, raising his thigh up as Frank moaned, he spread his legs a little wider and grinded against Gerards thigh, pushing himself up by a hand on Gerards chest until the friction felt a little to much. 

"Stop holding in your noises. Noone will hesr you, promise."

"I sound like a chick."Frank mumbled, face heating up. Gerard dug his nails into his thigh.

"You sound like Frank. Cmon baby."

Frank let himself moan and gasp, grinding against Gerards thigh until he became a shaking mess. His boxers were soaking, along with Gerards thigh but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Tell me what you need baby."Gerard pushed himself until he was sitting, cupping Franks face. Gerard pupils were blown and mouth swollen, and his hair stood in weird angles. Frank whined and kissed him, throwing his leg back around Gerards waist until he could properly sit in his lap. He could feel the heat coming of Gerards cock making his mouth water. He tugged at the waistband of the boxers until Gerard came free, wrapping his hand around the length as Gerard gasped into his mouth. Frank didn't think when he opened the buttons on his boxers and shifted until Gerards cock was pressed against his slit. Gerard whined into his mouth, grabbing a handful of hair as Frank the head pressed into Franks clit. 

"Oh god. Oh fuck."

Frank started moving his hips, keeping it pressed against his clit. Gerard was watching his cock, lips parted and bitten. Frank felt his orgasm build, slowly at first as he kept up the same pace, ignoring the noises filling the room before it hit. He moaned way to loudly as his body shook, his eyes screwed closed. He let himself relax, Gerards arm coming up to keep him up right.

"So fucking gorgeous. I love you."

Frank hummed sleepily and hid his face in Gerards neck, sliding his hand down to Gerards length. One, two, three strokes and Gerard was choking out his name, painting his tshirt and hand in cum. He kept stroking him until Gerard whined.

"I love you."Frank mumbled back. He slid his arms around Gerards chest to his back and relaxed against him.

"Sleepy."

"I got you, princess. Go to sleep."

Frank hummed sleepily and let his eyes close. He woke up confused and groggy, pushing himself to sit up and rub his face.

"Morning Frankie."

Frank peered over the end of the bed at Gerard and Mikey playing xbox and grunted.

"Hurts."

"Painkillers on the bedside table."

Frank took two and pushed himself up and into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and rubbed his face. Cum covered his tshirt and his boxers felt weird and his eyes nearly missed the purple bruise blooming on his neck. Fuck. When he went back out, he grabbed a hoodie and his jeans and went back in to change.

"Hey, youre not going already, right?"

"Gotta. Moms probably worried."

Gerard frowned and looked at him, watching Frank push up his hood. 

"Don't pause the fuc-"

"Shut up."Gerard pushed himself up and cupped Franks face,

"You're okay right? We are? I mean..last night?"

"Yeah. Yeah i'm okay. We're okay. Just gotta get home, i'll call you."Frank kissed his cheek before rushing out the door, leaving Gerard confused and upset. Its not that Frank regretted yesterday. He didn't. He loved Gerard and Gerard never pressured him, it was completely his idea, but now in the morning he felt the usual self hatred towards his body. He ended up avoiding Gerard until Monday, when he was pinned against his locker.

"What the fuck, dude?"Gerard snapped. Frank pushed him back.

"What?"

"Why are you being a dick! Seriously i never pushed for fucking anything, I let you take control!"

Frank ducked his head as people started to look. 

"Now you're acting like i fucking assulted you or some shit!"

Frank closed his locker and started walking away. He knew Gerard was following him, feeling the glare. He made it to the abdnoned bathrooms and went in, holding the door open for Gerard.

"So hiding your gay? Blown."Frank muttered.

"I don't give a fuck what the hell is wrong with you? You came onto me!"

"Its not..i know. I wanted it and i still want you, i'm not mad or whatever at you. I'm just feeling..i dunno. When i get turned on I ignore it cause it just brings back my struggle with gender and then I lost it and its..its dumb, but now i think you won't see me as a dude."

Gerard deflated as his anger melted away, tugging Frank in to hug him.

"It is dumb. I love you. You are my man, okay? What we do in bed doesn't fucking change that."

"I know. Deep down i know. Just..ugh."

 Gerard kissed his forehead before sighing quietly.

"I just need to be alone when i have body issues, okay? I'll catch you later."

"Kay. I love you."

"I know, me too."Frank kissed him softly, tilting his head to deepen it and forget about everything. 

"Look what we have here."

Frank pulled away and glanced towards a jock, frowning.

"Go. I got it."

Frank kissed him once before shoving past the guy, hearing the shouting start up seconds later. He didn't see Gerard the rest of the day, but when he eventually went over to the Ways that night, he nearly puked in Mrs. Ways roses at Gerards busted lip and swollen eye.

"What the fuck happened?"

"You should see the other guy."Gerard joked and shut the door after Frank.

"He did this?"

"I hit him first. Lost my temper."

Frank groaned and pressed Gerard into the door, hugging him until his knuckles hurt.

"You're dumb."

"I know."Gerard grinned and leaned down to kiss him. Frank couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped his lips, pressing into the kiss.

_2 year later._

Frank tried to hide his laugh as he found Gerard asleep in the hallway, clutching his bag as he curled into a ball.

"Hey, dumbass."Frank kicked his foot and leaned over to unlock the apartment door.

"How do you keep forgetting your key?"

"Ugh."Gerard yawned and headed inside, hanging his bag on the hook inside the door. He toed off his boots as Frank did the same.

"I never had a key for the house, i just left the door unlocked. Now I can't remember it unless i need the car, i finished at 4 too and had to wait until you finished work cause you took the car."

"Ofcourse I took the car. I always do. Not like you had those keys anyway."Frank snorted and uncapped a beer bottle. He sat up on the island and watched Gerard stare into the fridge.

"Whats the verdict?"

"Ever had sleep for dinner? Cause we're pretty close."Gerard mumbled and sighed.

"I should be working-"

"You should be in college. Which you are. Where you belong. I get paid tomorrow."Frank smiled as Gerard ducked under his arm to see him.

"Are you feeing cheese sandwhich or...cheese sandwich."

"Hey we got peanut butter right? Make me a pb and j sandwich."

"That sounds good actually."Gerard shoved the bread in the toaster before turning to face Frank.

"Work okay?"

"Stocking shelfs. Can't complain. College?"

"The subway was late and I had to stand."

Frank snorted and tugged Gerard closer, kissing him lightly.

"I missed you."

"Me too. I'm sorry you have to work so much."Gerard laced their fingers together and looked up through those eyelashes. It made Franks heart swell.

"When you have your kick ass career, then I get to learn to tattoo. We have a deal. Don't be sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you, Gee."Frank kissed him again before jumping of the counter, popping the bread and grabbing a knife.

"Maybe after food, we could-Gerard paused to kiss his neck, running two hands up his thighs. Frank grinned and bent his neck further away, giving Gerard access.

"Mmm.."Frank shut his eyes as Gerards hand travelled up his work t-shirt and over his breast.

"Hungry. Food first."Frank whined before laughing as Gerard went to his belt buckle. He lit it be undone and pushed down to his knees, his boxers following before Gerard kicked his legs apart.

"We talked about sex in the-"Frank moaned as Gerards cock slid between his legs, 

"You were saying?"Gerard mumbled. Frank pushed back against him and listened to Gerard spit on his hand before it was pressed against Franks vagina. 

"No hands. You know that."

"I also know youre nowhere near wet enough. Shh."Gerard held his waist before pushing in, making Frank nearly collapse against the counter. He fisted both his hands in his hair and moaned, Gerard thrust into him a few times before pulling out. 

"Dude-"

"Needa kiss you."

Frank kicked off his jeans and turned to face Gerard, laughing as he was lifted up. He gripped onto Gerards neck and licked into his mouth before setting him on the island. Gerard broke apart and pushed Frank down onto his back.

"What are y-"

Gerard bit and sucked on his inner thigh as Frank tried to pull away.

"No, Gee you kno-ahh."Franks back arched as Gerard wasted no time in licking him open, focusing on Franks clit before two fingers entered him. He gripped Gerards hair and rocked his lips against Gerards face, moaning and shaking before he felt his orgasm build.

"Don't fucking stop. Please. Please suck my clit. ohhh."Frank shouted before he was shaking, his orgasm hitting as he pushed into Gerards face. He whimpered as he slowly let go, letting Gerard tug him until he was sitting. He tried to ignore Gerards wet face as he panted.

"I thought we didnt do that."

"Hmm..you don't. I do. And I am so doing that again."Gerard tugged him closer before lifting him up and turning to face the wall.

"Oh yeah?"

Gerard moaned as he pushed in and nodded, kissing Frank roughly as he started thrusting. 

"I wanna hear you scream again, c'mon baby."Gerard whispered. Frank let himself get lost in the feeling before letting go of Gerards shoulders and tugging off his top.

"Oh fuck yeah. So gorgeous."

Frank fisted his hair as his mouth attached to Franks nipple, moaning to loudly as he bit and sucked. Gerards thrusts got faster until his hips stuttered and stilled, moaning against Franks breast before giving a few more thrusts. He set Frank down into the island and pulled out slowly, pushing Frank down onto hit back again. Frank almost screamed as Gerard started licking him again, cleaning up both their cums as Frank shook against him. 

"Gonna cum. Shit, shit!"Frank screamed and felt his back arch, his vision fading to white as Gerard slowly pulled away. 

"Holy fucking shit you cock sucking cunt."Frank moaned and let himself relax. Gerards mouth was on his then, sharing a slow soft kiss. Frank cupped his head and sleepily kisses back.

"Go get a bath love. I'll make our sandwiches."

Frank pushed himself up and tugged on his tshirt before stretching.

"Sex in the kitchen was banned."Frank snorted as he jumped down.

"I didn't burn myself this time!"Gerard looked proud and giddy as Frank shuffled past him. Frank rolled his eyes and went to grab a shower before tugging on some pyjamas ans getting into bed besides Gerard. He tugged the blankets up and took his plate.

"You ever think we'll be rich as shit and afford heat?"

Frank snorted and nudged him

"Its an excuse to spend all the time in bed. But maybe. Someday youll be a big shot comic book artist and i'll tattoo famous people."Frank grinned. Gerard laughed and moved behind Franks body, letting him sit between his legs. He kissed Franks shoulder and closed his eyes.

"If we ever get big, promise we'll still be this close?"

"Depends if I get to tattoo some famous dudes dick. We might run away together."Frank grinned as Gerard nipped his hip.

"Me and you against the world, Gee."

5 years later and Frank had no idea how they got so lucky.

Frank swung by to pick Gerard up from his comic book signing, watching the security keep people back as Gerard gave a little wave and popped open the door, he climbed into the chair and kissed Frank as his fans screamed and cameras flashed, he grinned as he pulled away and glanced to see if they were being followed.

"How'd tattooing Black Flag go? Suck any of their dicks?"

"You know it. What about any comic dudes?"

"Always. I can't believe we made it."Gerard mumbled. Frank grinned and gripped the wheel a little tighter as Gerard scrambled into the back and took the blanket that was drapped over Bandits car seat to cover her face. 

"Hi my love. Hello! Daddy missed you. Were you good for uncle Ray?"

Frank glanced in the rear view mirror and couldn't help but smile. Yeah, they  _really_ did make it.


End file.
